thegreatcollectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Dossier: Markus (Red) Reedy
Early (Known) Years Reedy was one of the first "runaway" Frames, and was hunted persistently by several decades by her original company. This had the side effect of forcing her to learn and develop several techniques still used to this day by escapees both Human and Frame. To gain a life for herself she accepted an offer for indentured servitude to a mercenary supply chain smuggling various controlled substances and products into and out of colonies. This ended up being a lucrative business for both Red and her coworkers, leading to the period of servitude being fully served without any complications between her and the captain of the ship. After the period was completed, Red began her own covert line of stations providing high end upgrades for the technology of the criminal underground. After the first few attacks that sparked the Galactic War, the loss of the original Logic Matrix is what Red has stated forced her to join the efforts to defend and uphold human controlled space. Using the alias of Markus Reedy (Taken from a deceased member of her former crew), she applied to any division of the Military that would accept her. Her expertise in engineering and applied mechanical engineering landed Red in the experimental engineering departments of the front line fleet. Military Years Red furthered her career in both the criminal and professional worlds with the insider knowledge of some of the most advanced developed technologies of humanity. She was placed in the advanced troop transport division, tasked with the fast orbit to land troop transport. However, despite her talent and passion for helping the cause, fame did not reach the now Markus Reedy until the evacuation and following ground fighting of the FLF station she was working on. Hot Testing "Hot testing" was a term made famous along with the name of "Reedy Red" during the attack of the station. Reviewed salvaged footage of the event pictures very clearly Reedy running out of her dormitory equipped with an unknown non-standard weapon (Which were banned in any capacity besides security personnel and experimental testing), and plate metal armor (The acquisition of these items aboard a high security station is still considered impossible, and remains a mystery as to the methods used to either manufacture or smuggle these items aboard). Reedy began to run straight to her teams private testing module at the center of the station. The following events conflict depending on who you ask, but all have similar threads, Reedy then ran to her testing module, entering and closing the airlocks behind her, remaining alone in the module for several hours and the station was continually under attack. After several hours, the station was secured but Reedy refused to open the door, eventually making an official declaration and warning to clear the airspace under the station. After the demand was met the bottom of her module opened up and the teams experiment was tested for the first time, with a sentient occupant. Before that moment, the best known orbit to land transport was with large landing craft, due to the expense of the craft they were reusable and considered soft targets for any enemy with a clear line of site. The first ever test of a one occupant orbit to surface disposable pod was conducted with a live occupant, from an orbital war zone into the midst of a ground fight. Current Years After the attack on the the planet subsided, Reedy was nowhere to be found, and is considered officially dead. Messages from unknown sources claiming to be Red have been sent periodically to various news sources and former coworkers to "clear up any dumb ideas" regarding past events. These updates are not considered official to any degree due to their unknown origin, but many consider them to be the best line of communication to one of the most famous engineers in FLF history. It is rumored Red is currently running her old stations on the front lines under several fake identities, providing help to anyone that can pay. It is also valuable to note that high end military grade hardware is almost always available in these stations shortly after they become issued on any scale. These stations also follow any and all search and seizure by peacekeeping forces, only to be restocked again within a few weeks. Documents written by Markus (Red) Reedy Official All personnel communication was encrypted and entirely private between users, these two messages were made publicly, and are a transcript of verbal communication over unencrypted radio "Reporting from testing module A3, it is critical to the health of all forces in the area to clear all available airspace between this station and the ground. There will be no other warnings." "Now that was a hot test. Being a frame sure does help not dying of heat, but any human occupants will need some burn cream if you don't insulate that better. Official declaration that TEST_1 of the codename A3 experiment was a success. Coordinates and flight data is attached to this message, come by and clean up this crater for me. I'm joining this fight on the ground." Unofficial "You people think I did something dumb when I performed my "hot test" of the pod, and you're all wrong. My team and I worked on that for months, all scale testing was perfect, all measurements were exact, and the prototype was finished. I spent hours in there messaging my team to double check and perform some preventative maintenance before I dropped my ass into a warzone. I put my trust in myself and others, now humanity has and effective force of shock troops and fast orbital reinforcements." "Despite the smear campaign that's being run on me, totally not by certain individuals who happened to know my past before I worked with the FLF, I have no shame. I used to work as a smuggler, after that I worked as an owner of a lucrative business model selling illegal things that help people stay alive. If you happen to be reading this on the front lines, I am here with you, (Yes, really!) and am proud to say my friends and I supply most of what you aren't getting rationed." "We will win this war, and all of humanity will be the reason. kids who grow up to be engineers or cannon fodder, criminals who bring you those playing cards and keep morale high, all of the brilliant minds and people who support this fight are to be thanked. So go out and thank some smuggler, or your supply ship pilot, or that guy who snores and is the butt of a joke once in a while. I'll be unable to send any messages to anything because of the campaign I just signed up for." Category:Factions Category:Frames